One Trip to Germany
by Taggyyu
Summary: Cinema Bizarre: Three friends, Taii, Carly, and Badger/Laura, head out for a concert.. And guess who they meet in the hotel! Dont worry, it may seem like Honhiry's at first, but its completely different and will individualize itself more later on.
1. Getting there

I do not own cinema bizarre's songs.. in any way!

Well.. here begins the long and excruciating first chapter that i always find to take extremely long.

This story is nowhere near as dark and.. depressing.. as my other story. Im being slightly influenced by Honhiry's story's, and their funny, light, cheerfulness. Well, ill do my best to provide a comedy that will make you laugh. :)

And if i fail... it will probably still be less eerie as 'The concerns of a broken heart'

For a while, me and honhiry have had the idea of us going to a concert, and meeting cinema bizarre. Of course, since we live in america, and are not yet old enough to get jobs, we cant afford a flight to europe, so its literally impossible for us to go at the moment.

But we writers write to realize the impossible, and thats exactly what I'm doing.

btw, i know disturbedness isn't a word, its a silly phrase i like to use.

--

I sat down on the couch in our living room as i waited for my mom to come downstairs and drive me to the airport. "Mom! Hurry up! At this rate we're going to be late!" i shreiked up the stairs. She always took hours to get ready, which i found quite ridiculous. I took five minutes to get ready, and always looked ten times better then her. Though partly because I'm thirty years younger, and my hair is low maintenance. My name is Taii, im Five feet, Six inches tall, and i have straight silvery hair with black streaks that ends just below my shoulders. My best friends Carly, who i call carl, and Laura, A.K.A. badger, and I, are going to Germany, to go to a Cinema Bizarre concert. We have been obsessed with Cinema Bizarre for some time, but mostly me and Carly. Badger is five feet, eight inches tall, and has short brown hair, with blond highlights and a red tint to it, along with other colors even I don't recognize. Carly is about my height, just one inch taller, and she has long light brown hair and almost eerie blue eyes.

I love to write, and so thats exactly what i do. I grabbed my notebook and flipped it open, though nothing happened. I could think of absolutely nothing to write about, which usually meant my brain was refusing to work, or it was clogged up with the concert. I heard my moms loud shoes clink and click as she came down the stairs, so i shoved my notebook roughly back into my backpack, threw it over my shoulder, and snatched the handle to my suitcase. "Okay lets go drop you off!" my mom said cheerfully, and i snarled in response. I was meeting Carly and Badger at the airport, by our gate. We were going to fly to Chicago, Illinois, then take a nine hour flight to amsterdam, then a very long bus ride to the hotel by where the concert was going to be. Our hotel was called 'The Orda' which scared me a bit, having never heard of a hotel called that before. When we arrived at the airport, i said a quick goodbye to my mom, and entered the tiny place. For such a small airport, it was jam packed, and i groaned. It would be nearly impossible to find my friends among such a crowd.

But, i thought too soon, because there they were waving their tickets at me excitedly. Well, Badger was waving excitedly, Carly was more scowling at her ticket as if it had just insulted her. The momentum of the trip caught up all at once, and my stomach churned. "Ello my buddies!" i greeted them with enthusiasm. Carly looked up at me, and flashed a quick grin, before continuing her death glare at the plane ticket. "May i ask why you are boring a hole into that poor little ticket?" i laughed. But it was badger who answered me. "The retards gave us messed up tickets. Their printer doesn't work right or something, and neither of us can discern what seat or gate we have to go to.". I pulled off my backpack and set it on the ground so i could begin rummaging about for _my_ ticket. When i finally found it, i held it up so they could see that it was perfectly printed, and our gate was number 15. We had all picked seats next to eachother, so it wouldn't be hard to figure out who sat where from where i was supposed to sit.

After we got through all the stupid crap you have to go through just to get to the gates, we were starving, and our money was being saved to feed ourselves when we got to germany. It seemed like everything was planned just so perfectly to annoy us, because as soon as we stepped into the gate section, we were confronted by halls of resteraunts, and at the moment, everything sounded good. Carly had to hold onto badger's jacket in order to keep her from wandering off into a place that served food, and i could barely restrain myself from drooling in the middle of the crowd. We walked quickly, and when the food places passed, we all felt relieved. We still had to travel far before we reached gate 15, which was the furthest away gate from us. When we finally got there, every single seat was full. I set down my bags and waited in the line, scanning the lifeless looking people in the seats.

A heavy lady with bright pink lipstick sat closest to where i was standing. Her light orangy/brown hair was pinned up in a beehive like hairstyle, with curls sticking out every which way. Her wrinkles made her fat chin sag even more, and it disgusted me just looking at her. _I will NEVER let myself become like that_. i mentally promised myself. Luckily, (if you could call it that, seeing as we'd been unlucky all day.) the line moved quickly, and our seats were near the head of the plane, making it so we could board first. I handed my ticket to the man in the suit, who fed it through the machine, and handed half of it back to me. I smiled politely and pocketed the half-ticket before continuing. The hall to the airplane was long and noisy, and lots of noises tended to irritate me. When we got on the plane, it was mostly quiet though, so my irritation faded away.

I sat by the window, i loved that seat. I had brought my camera, and pulled it out of my bag, ready to turn it on as soon as we were in the air. Carly was sitting next to me, and i told her to jab badger if she fell asleep. If Badger started snoring, it would be the end of my good mood. None of us would be able to sleep, me because i just don't fall asleep on planes, Carly because she hated planes, and badger because we would keep her awake by jabbing her every time we heard her snore. I felt giddy as we took off, i always loved taking off, i don't know why. I watched the land rush away beneath us, and turned on my camera. I pressed the small silver canon against the plane window and snapped several pictures and a video before putting it away. "Well. Can you actually believe we're going to see Cinema Bizarre?" i asked them. Carly glared at me, apparently she had been reading one of her library books. Badger stared at me and responded loudly "Pshh... NO!".

Her responses were always something weird, but they never failed to put a smile on Carly's face and a large dent in my sour moods. At the moment i was fairly happy though, so i just grinned and stared out the window. The tiny cars below me rushed back and forth, heading from place to place. I noticed a big white truck behaving recklessly, and i watched as it slammed into a small red car. I couldn't help but crack up at that, and received some strange stare's from both Carly and Badger. If i told them what i had seen, they probably wouldn't find it funny, so i didn't bother, and let them think i had mental issues. After a long struggle with my over-filled backpack, i wrenched my sketchbook out and flipped it open, not caring to zip the bag back up. I finished inking my picture of Yu, and signed it. I took a picture of it with my silver camera, because i intended to give it to Yu when he was signing things for fans.

My stomach growled and sent a few shocking pains down my legs, and Carly looked at me worriedly as i had a few spasms. "Are you okay?" she asked me when i finally sat still. "Im fine." but she still didn't look reassured. "Im fine! Im just really hungry is all.". Carly still looked like she doubted hunger would send me spasming in my seat, but she gave up anyway. We all curled up in the scratchy airplane blankets for a while, and waited. Four hours after we had got on the plane, we were landing in Chicago. As soon as the stewardess opened the airplane door, i could feel the bone chilling air waft in, and i grew more and more afraid to step outside. It was fall, and Illinois was already freezing. I wrapped my scarf around my neck, zipped up my bag, and stood in the long line of people waiting to get off the plane. Clauhstraphobia took over me, and i couldn't wait to get away from these people. Finally we were at the front of the line, and practically frozen already. I stepped out first, doing a good job at keeping myself from freezing on the spot.

We trekked through the airport to our next gate, and were relieved to find it uncrowded. We plopped down on the uncomfortable blue seats, and dug into our apples and slim jims that we had packed. Carly pulled out an apple and squeezed it, and me and Badger squealed when we saw it squished in easily. "My family, needs to learn how to throw away old apples." she spat and tossed it in the closest trash can. We both refrained from straying too close to any apples we had packed, disgusted by what had just happened. Finally the plane started boarding, but this was a nine hour flight, and i knew it would half kill us all. As soon as we found our seats, i made myself comfortable and tried as hard as i could to sleep. I half dozed away and i felt Carly leaning over me to shut the airplane window, then i heard Badger snoring, but i fell asleep after that.

Carly woke me at 1 AM in the morning, and it was still dark out. "Whhaaaat?" i snapped at her. "We've landed, its time to get off!" she kept shaking me. I looked up at her groggily and grabbed my bags, happy that i had slept the whole flight away. There weren't many people on the plane, so getting off was quick and easy. The bus ride would be less horrible, because they had comfortable seats, and there was always a nice view to lose yourself looking at. I fell asleep on the bus too, and Carly had to wake me again when we arrived at the hotel. "The Orda. What a strange, and slightly creepy name." i said as we stared up at the tall, nice looking building. We were all tired, even though i had slept a lot. I was surprised that i had actually gotten to sleep on a plane, but i didn't dwell on such pointless subjects. We all stumbled the long way up to the front doors, and when we got inside, we gasped.

It was a large four story room with polished marble floors and darker yellow walls. There was a center rug in the middle of the room, that was lavished with complicated designs and patterns, that i found to compliment the plainer marble. We walked up to the well dressed receptionists, and Carly got our room keys, which were actually cards. I felt out of place, looking tired and badly dressed, compared to all the people here, and even the building itself. I spoke my feelings aloud, and my friends agreed with me, making us all laugh. When we reached our room, we collapsed on the bed and slept for a while, but i couldn't sleep for very long because of my earlier naps. When i woke, i decided to explore the strangely named hotel, and its different public rooms. I brought with me my sketch pad and a pencil. After a few minutes of wandering, i found myself back at the main check-in room. I studied different things about the room for a while, and went to sit down on the waiting rooms couches.

Just as i began to work on another sketch, the entire band of Cinema Bizarre walked in. I could barely believe my eyes, but before they had time to even reach the receptionists desk i had ran back upstairs and woken Carly and Badger. They were both extremely excited and rushed downstairs with me quickly. Before i even got totally in the room, my excitement overpowered me, and i fainted. I woke up on the waiting room couch with a blasting headache, and my knee throbbed. I opened my eyes for a second, and saw Carly and Badger leaning over me. If i was still on the floor, i must be insane.. i thought, because it was rather squishy and scratchy. But, judging by the different surroundings, i guessed i was on one of the waiting rooms couches. Badger jabbed me rather hard in my side and i sat up quickly. "What was that for?" i snapped. Badger shrunk away a bit sheepishly "We've been trying to wake you up for several minutes.". "Couldn't you see that my eyes were open?" but i didn't get a reply. Suddenly, i remembered Cinema Bizarre, and snapped my head over to see the receptionists desk.

That wasn't such a good idea, because i gave myself whiplash, and Cinema Bizarre wasn't there anyway. I looked back to Badger slowly and asked her if she had caught their room number. Carly handed me a small peice of paper with their room number written down on it, and i laughed. We were such stalkers! I flipped through my sketch book quickly, and ripped out the picture of Yu. "Ill be back. And i don't come back, it means i fainted again. You'll know where to find me if that happens." and i got up and walked away. The long stairs looked slightly daunting, in my unbalanced state at the moment. I held onto the railing, and made it all the way up without any problems. Their room was almost the first one to my left when i reached the top, and i could feel my heart beating faster. I walked up to the door and knocked softly. People who knocked loud, i found slightly rude. It was Strify who opened the door "Yes?" he probably figured it was a fan girl asking for an autograph. He was halfway right, because i was a fan girl, but i wasn't asking for an autograph.

"Could you give this to Yu?" i asked him, and held out the Yu drawing. Strify smiled and took it "Who should i say its from?". I contemplated that for a few seconds "Er.. Taggy.". Strify nodded and said goodbye, then shut the door as i walked away. I felt giddy and strange, and once again, my excitement was too much. I fainted again. Strangely, it was like i could think in my unconscious state. _Thats the second time i've fainted today, and i've never fainted in my life before i came here. Hmm.. I wonder if they'll find me out here, or if badger and Carly noticed my being gone for too long.. _Slowly, i felt the presence of my hair in my mouth, and tried to spit it out, but i failed. Imagine sitting there half unconscious with hair in your mouth! If i could, right now i'd be glaring at something. I could feel that i was facing up, which mean't someone had found me, because i had fallen face forward. _How humiliating. Now they'll know me as the 'girl who faints a-lot.'._

After i regained the ability to spit unwanted things out of my mouth, i decided to try speaking. "Huhffle. Well, this is sucky. Atleast the hair's out of my mouth..." and i was surprised to find i could hear myself clearly. I heard laughing from different areas around me, and that was NOT my friends. My cheeks felt hot, and i knew i was blushing. _Well.. All i have left to practice is moving and seeing. _I tried opening my eyes, and saw blackness. I mentally checked sight off for now, and tried moving my hand. It didn't work. _I know i can speak though.. _It was mildly reassuring. "What happened to me?" i sputtered. I heard a deep voice next to me, and i assumed it was Shin "You fainted outside our door. You made such a clunk we _had_ to see what happened!". He laughed slightly, and said it like i couldn't hear him. "Oh.. Oops." i responded, feeling silly. I heard gasps, they were obviously surprised i had heard. But the gasps turned into hysterical laughter, and i couldn't help but giggle quietly.

Then i heard a different voice above my feet, and recognized it immediately. "Thanks for the picture, how long did it take you to draw it?" Yu asked. I blinked open my eyes again, and was happy too see my sight was coming back, but all i saw were blurs of different colors. "It took me about a week.. And i didn't have the time to color it.. Sorry.." i answered, a bit embarassed. I felt something poke my side and i jumped. It surprised me that i had my movement back, and apparently Kiro as well, because i heard him gasp. "What was that about?" i growled. I heard a nervous laugh coming from Kiro "I.. Dont know actually..". I heard someone smack him, and from the laughing, i identified him as Shin. "How long have i been here?" i wondered aloud, and Yu answered me "About an hour now, and Kiro's been complaining the whole time that he wants to lay down." he laughed. I laughed with him, thinking of the 'sleepy kiro' pictures that were on the internet. I heard crunching next to me, and a rather disgusting slurping noise. "Ew?" i directed my disturbedness at Kiro. I heard a spitting noise, and hysterical laughing. Shin was squealing further away, and Yu was laughing. "Eeeewwww!" i heard Shin sputter. Kiro laughed harder and got up to go get napkins. By the noises, I figured that Kiro had been eating cereal, and had just spat it everywhere when he started laughing.

I groaned and shifted to my right, blinking constantly. Finally, the blurs cleared, and i could see again. I sat up and ignored all of the noises, Badger and Carly were probably very worried by now. I heard knocking at the door, and Strify rushed to get it. It was two very worried friends, who were peering around the door. Strify looked confused, and i quickly told him who they were. I waved goodbye to all of them, and left to go back to our hotel room. Before i got even five steps away, Shin burst out "Erm... Wanna go to the concert with us?" he asked. I nodded, that would be great. He smiled so wide, he looked like he was going to burst. "Meet us out front, tomorrow at 12 PM kay?". I agreed, and continued walking. I looked at the floor, and put my hands in my pockets. "Is it just me, or does it feel like something really big is about to happen?" Carly hesitated, and Laura just stared at me for a while. "You felt it too.. We're either walking into a meadow, or a storm." Carly answered quietly. "Or both." Laura added. 'Dysfunctional Family' stormed my thoughts, and made me feel, hmm.. whats the word.. Powerful?

When we reached the hotel, i made a mental note to stay calm, anymore fainting and i WILL be labeled as 'The girl who faints a-lot.". I opened my sketch book, pulled out my pencil, and froze. A tempest of thoughts hit me all at once, and all i could do was lay there with my pencil, staring at that ominous blank page. That blank page that i was born to fill... I couldn't help thinking.

_We writers.._

_We artists.._

_We love and hate the blank page._

_We were born to fill it,_

_Born to create.._

_That one simple page._

_When we see it, we see an endless sea of creations._

_But pick one, and make it good._

Something big is coming.. I stared at my blank page, and began drawing. I drew a wave, and under it, a dragon with a tiger on its back. In the sky, was a moon, but it was the shape of a spiderweb. The clouds, were all three of us wrapped up in the web. Then there was a hawk in the distance, it carried a long string in which to bind things back together. Carly came over and looked at it "Wow.. thats complicated. I like it though.". Badger just kind of stared at it, and then opened her laptop. I threw my sketchbook on the floor and plopped back down on my bed. All that fainting made me tired-...

I woke to darkness, it was quite early. I decided to go pay a visit to Cinema Bizarre. I walked the dark halls quietly, and after a while i noticed i was in my socks and PJ's. Oh well.. i was too lazy to go back to my room and get dressed. I knocked on their door roughly, no longer caring about rudeness. I heard groaning and shifting, and Kiro opened the door with a bedhead, and wearing nothing but his boxers. I jumped back, and focused on his face, mildly horrified. "Whaaaaat?" he groaned "Why are you waking us up so earllyyyy". I couldn't help but laugh "It is early isn't it..". "YES!!" he looked deprived of sleep, which he probably was. "Oh well, you're awake now. Get dressed before i have a spazz." I peered around the door, and saw everyone but luminor still sleeping. Luminor was fully awake and dressed, reading in the corner. Kiro wobbled into the bathroom and slammed the door, shocking everyone awake. I sat on the edge of Shin's bed and poked him hard in the side. He jerked and started mumbling something, but he fell off the bed before he could finish. I burst out laughing, and when i half calmed down, Shin poked his head up and looked around wondering what was happening, which made me crack up all over again.

Luminor looked at me strangely, then flipped the page. Shin was too tired to glare at me, so he got up and got dressed. I flopped down on his squishy bed, and stared at the ceiling as people moved around me. I decided to let Yu and Strify sleep, but when Kiro came out of the bathroom, he forced them to wake. Yu had the hardest time getting up, every time Kiro shook him he insisted on going right back to sleep. When he finally roused him, everyone else was dressed, and starving.

--

WELL!! DONE WITH THAT CHAPPY FINALLY x.x;

and to start on the next!

i hope you liked.. :D


	2. Differences

Oi, on to the second chapter! For those of you who got addicted to the first chapter, yer, its finally out..

I find this story takes much longer to write, because its chapters are quite long.

Well, here goes.

--

I traveled downstairs to the breakfast room with them, and got a small bowl of cereal. Everyone else loaded their plates with everything they could find, and i found myself wondering how they were so skinny. I picked at my cereal, lost in thoughts. Yu plopped down roughly right next to me just as i had taken a spoonful, and i accidently flung cereal everywhere. The majority of it landed on him though, and i couldn't help thinking he deserved it. He sat there for a few seconds, and picked a few cheerios off of himself before going to get napkins. I chuckled and got up to throw out the disgusting cereal. Strify and Kiro were engaged in a serious sounding conversation, and i didn't bother to bore myself listening. I scanned the small breakfast crowd, which consisted of regular looking people, and i noticed how out of place Cinema Bizarre looked. I was still in my PJ's, and i blushed, feeling plain next to Yu and Shin. Badger was probably still sleeping, and Carly on the computer. Usually Carly slept later, but for about a week now she had complained about not getting enough sleep. Time was flying, it was an hour till 12 PM. "Well, i need to go make sure my friends are awake, ill meet you out front at 12". They all said "Kay!" at the same time, making me laugh.

When i got upstairs, and to our room, i again realized i had been in my socks the whole time. I went inside quietly, and was glad to see both of them fully awake and dressing. "Where have you been?" Laura asked me, and i replayed the last few hours while getting dressed. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, and my black coat. It was fluffy on the inside, and warm. It draped to above my ankles, i liked the edgy look it gave me. I put on a white and black scarf, and began combing my hair so i could put it in a bun. When i was finished, i pulled my black eyeliner out of my bag and went into the bathroom. When i came out, i was wearing fang shaped silver earrings and the eyeliner i had taken in with me. I grabbed my bag, draped it over my shoulder, and went out of the room. Carly came out next, and laura was behind her, looking excited. We chatted and laughed as we went down the stairs, and sure enough when we got down there, Cinema Bizarre was standing outside. We grinned wildly and strode outside. They greeted us, and a Limousine showed up almost right as we got there.

I felt powerful, and like i finally stood out of the crowd. I knew it wouldn't last though, in a few weeks we would have to fly back, and all of this would be in my memories, and stay in my memories. I climbed into the car after Luminor, but yet i ended up sitting next to Kiro and Yu.. These guys were so famous, but they acted like regular teenage boys. I chuckled slightly and Kiro looked at me oddly. I felt giddy and excited, but i kept it at bay, not wanting to faint a third time. It was a short drive to the concert, and when we got there, Shin lead us to the seats on the side of the stage, thankfully they were hidden from the crowd. We were sitting on the stage, right next to Cinema Bizarre, and were about to watch the concert from the best place in the whole stadium. I felt priveledged and slightly strange, like this was all a dream that would disappear morning come. I held onto my bag like it was a lifeline, and i clawed it slightly, knowing that when i got the time to investigate it, i would find holes. Yes, i investigate my bag every now and then to make sure its still up to par.

Like any other rabid fan girl, i pulled out my camera and held it up, ready to take as many pictures as possible. Strify began talking to the crowd, and you could detect a hint of arrogance as he spoke. Nobody in the audience cared though, and were all squealing and screaming their lungs off. Yu finished a guitar solo, and they began playing 'She waits for me'. Strify wen't off key occasionally, but with all the loud noises, nobody in the crowd could hear it, and if they did, who cared? Badger was yelling and screaming, though the music drowned it out. I decided to forget everything and fall prey to the concert, so i did, and i got up and danced and shouted and yelled until i couldn't anymore. By the end, i was so exhausted that i missed the chair when i sat down, and fell on the floor. I laughed until i couldn't breathe, and i didn't bother getting off the floor, it was actually more comfortable then the chairs. Cinema Bizarre went off the stage and sat down at the autograph booth, with pens in hand. The crowd filed in one massive line and after they got their pictures and CD covers signed, they poured out. Soon it was uncrowded enough to move throughout the place, and we all got in line. By now, it was short and moving quickly.

First, was strify. He smiled at me and handed me a CD with his signature on the cover. I took it, knowing he had made it for me personally earlier on in the day. Then came Luminor. He gave me a checkered 'Girls Tie' with his signature on the bottom. I laughed, knowing i was going to get special made things from the rest of them as well. Kiro gave me a leather studded choker with his signature on the inside of it. Shin gave me a matching bracelet, signature on the back. Yu seemed to have nothing for me, so i handed him my picture, and he signed it. Just as i was about to walk away, he told me to wait and pulled out a diamond necklace. Fear and Surprise overwhelmed me, once again, but this time it was worse. I reached for it, and fainted, for the third time. _This is getting absolutely ridiculous. Ive fainted three times now, its almost like it takes all my energy just staying awake! _I thought quickly before i hit the ground. When i did hit the ground, my head smacked heavily against the concrete and sent blistering pains all throughout my body. I blacked out completely, not even having the chance to think in my unconscious state.

I blinked open my eyes, i was in a familiar hotel room. Judging by the number of beds, it was Cinema Bizarre's. Being here made me happy, because i knew my hit against the concrete wasn't hard enough to put me in the hospital. I felt something cold and small against my neck, and i knew what it was. It was the gift that made me faint in the first place. My head ached, this bed was uncomfortable, and i was overheating. I wanted to complain, but nobody was in the room to hear me, so it was pointless. I stared at the ceiling, and nothing else was happening, so i began to count the little tiny bumps on it. After i reached 233 i gave up and thought about how pathetic that was. Finally, i heard a door open, and saw Yu enter. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. He was holding flowers, and i was in no mood to deal with this. "Taii?" he apparently hadn't seen me move. "Whaaaat?" i responded grouchily. I was very grateful for the necklace, which was probably extremely expensive. I felt him sit down next to him, and scrunched my eyes shut, knowing he was going to pull the blankets down, which he did. I felt a hand on my forehead, and gasped. It seared in pain at the touch, and the hand withdrew at my flinching.

"You're bleeding again." Yu set down the flowers and got up to get some paper towels and band-aids. He came back and dabbed something wet on the bloody patch that covered the left side of my forehead. I gritted my teeth and endured the pain, still squeezing my eyes shut. The wet towel was replaced by a dry one, and then a band-aid. The pain slowly receded, and i felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It comforted me knowing i wouldn't be alone, counting the bumps on the ceiling, but someone would be there to keep me entertained, and happy. The necklace was still cold, it held temperatures like a sponge. It helped to cool me down, but i was still sweating like a pig, it felt like it was 100 degrees in here. "Air Conditioning.." i complained, and watched him get up to turn it on. He sat back down on a chair next to me "Its freezing in here, you must have a fever." he shivered. A freezing wet towel was placed on my head, and i relished the cold. "Oooh.." i approved aloud. Yu chuckled and began reading some book that i couldn't read the title of. I frowned and glared at him "Gonna leave me to be bored huh?". He looked at me, smiled, and set the book down. My stomach growled and i blushed "Hehehehe.." i laughed, embarassed. Yu stared at me, and i felt like i was going to melt under him.

_You cant leave.._

_I know i cant._

_I will watch over you._

_I trust you to._

_Where are your wings?_

_Where is your halo?_

Just looking at him put me at peace, his once eerie stare was now warm and soft. It was wonderful to be under. I slowly slipped into sleep, and when i woke, he was still there. I felt like something strange had been cast over me, like an iron net that never failed under constant pressure. I felt protected, but yet small, next to this one person who seemed so big to me. He was still looking at me, and i wondered if he had been staring the full time i was asleep. I knew even if i retreated under the blankets i would not be shielded from his gaze. I reached for the necklace and held it tightly. Yu got up and said he was going to go eat something, and he left, smiling all the while. Shin came in almost immediately and began making me laugh. He told stories about embarassing things that had happened on stage to all of them, and different things that had happened to the very unlucky Kiro. He also spoke about a time he was confronted by hundreds of screaming fans, and nobody else he knew was anywhere to be found. At one point he made me spew the lemonade he had fetched me. After a while of chatting like madmans, Yu came back in, with strify behind him, and kiro came in soon after. Luminor had come in sometime, and i hadn't realized it. They all began talking around me, and i caught different snippets of their several conversations.

Carly and Badger came in and began asking me a bunch of questions. They wanted privacy with me, so the whole band left to do something else while they waited. "Oh my gawd, you have been spending so much time with them! I saw Yu hand you a diamond necklace, then you fainted.. And you were in here for HOURS with him.. What did you guys talk about? I KNEW he liked you--" Badger ranted. Carly rolled her eyes and we waited until she was finished. When she was, Carly spoke "We have a surprise for you...!" and she yelled out of the room for someone to come in. Then i saw Cindy at my door with suitcases, and loaded down with jackets and scarves. I laughed at the sight, she looked like she would melt under all the layers of clothing. "Cindy!" i held out my arms for a hug. She ran forward laughing excitedly and hugged me, then she went to put her suitcases away in our hotel room. I thanked Carly and Badger and began recounting all that had happened. Cindy came back early enough to hear the whole thing, but i left out all the emotions i felt. "Can someone hand me my laptop?" i asked, still too sore to get up and fetch it myself. Cindy rushed over to get it, and handed it to me. I thanked her and flipped it open, and checked all my internet accounts while my friends continued talking.

There was knocking at the door and shin squealed to be let in. Carly said he could, even though badger wanted to ask me more personal questions. Yu skipped into the room smiling, and plopped down on the bed. The whole bed shook, and made me feel a tiny bit giddy. He grabbed the laptop before i could slap his hands away, and began reading what i had written on my story. I shreiked and wrenched myself forward, grabbing it from him before he could read anything. I immediately regretted the quick movement, because now i was in almost excrutiating pain. I sat still, twitching a tiny bit, and gasped when the pain finally receded. They all looked at me with surprise, wanting to know what i had to hide. I saved the story quickly and shut down the computer, happy it was password protected. Yu looked at me "Whats it about?" and everyone stopped what they were doing to hear my answer. I was in a room full of people dying to know what i was hiding, and every single one of them was staring at me. I scanned the room quickly and began to sweat nervously "Its nothing important.". And everyone looked away sighing, i knew they didn't believe me, and they were right to. But after that they left it alone, to my relief.

I started to complain about being hungry, and Yu went to get me food. I scowled at what he brought back, it was disgusting looking spahgetti stuff and a sticky bun that made me imagine myself dying after one bite. I picked at it quietly, hungry enough to eat it without vomiting everything up. After a long while, my plate was cleaned, but i still refused to eat the deathly looking sticky bun. Kiro ripped a piece off and was trying to shove it in my mouth, but i flashed him one death glare and he retreated. I found myself holding on to my necklace again, and i realized thats why Yu kept looking at me then grinning madly. Cindy grabbed her water and started threatening to squirt Shin with it. Apparently he was pestering her. I laughed and watched as she squirted him, and he stood there dripping. He began squealing about how his hair was ruined but he was kidding, and the majority of us rolled our eyes. Kiro turned on the radio and started dancing weirdly, and it was right then i was glad i still didn't feel good enough to get up. Otherwise, EVERYONE would be bugging me to get off my lazy butt and dance.

Cindy and Badger joined him, and so did strify, luminor, and shin. After a while Yu began dancing, but nobody could get Carly to dance. I laughed and watched Shin do a jig, and fall over in the middle of it. Kiro had the radio on, and the next song was 'Other People' by you guessed it, Cinema Bizarre. When everyone was distracted by their wild dancing, Yu skipped out of the mess, leaned over me, and kissed me on the cheek. I froze like a rock, and clutched my necklace tightly, biting my lip hard. Cindy was the only one who had seen this, and was wearing a horrified expression, and i couldn't help but laugh at that. Yu still hadn't withdrawn himself and she saw his face, then felt him kiss her, but not on the cheek. All color drained out of me, then poured into my cheeks. I could see Cindy turning green, Laura laughing about how i was turning bright red. Then i saw Shin smiling and Carly looking like it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. I let go of my necklace and let my hands drop to my sides. I closed my eyes and flew away, ignoring all the people, and especially the one that was latched onto me. Yet, though i was off in the skies of my mind, i still felt myself kissing him back.

And when he pulled away, i saw the room was riddled with feelings. Kiro was obviously influenced by Yu's braveness, and grabbed Cindy, twirling her into his arms, and kissing her. She turned even more green, then she paled, and bright red color flushed into her cheeks. And like a complete miracle, she closed her eyes and gave in. I sat there, shocked. In all the history of me knowing her she was completely disgusted by romance, and boys. She was obviously fond of Kiro, otherwise she would have wrenched herself away long ago. Everyone who knew even a bit about her, stopped whatever it was they were doing, and watched. I sneakily pulled out my camera and snapped a picture, and put it away before she could see. Their kiss was lasting quite a long time, and it was starting to get ridiculous. Finally, they pulled apart, gasping for air. When everyone looked at her, Cindy turned a color of red that i thought was impossible. Within a few second though, everyone but me forgot about it, and i made a mental not to never let her live this down. After a bit more dancing, the music was turned off, and some people collapsed in their beds, others on the floor. Yu found it necessary to sleep right next to me, and he was making me overheat rather quickly. It took me a long time, because i had already slept earlier in the day, but i finally fell asleep.

When i woke, Yu was halfway on top of me, and i felt like i was sweating to death. I looked over to find where Cindy had fallen asleep, and she was lying right next to Kiro, who had his arms around her. I smiled and looked back over to Yu, who was peacefully placing me in agony. I poked him a bit, surprised to find i had oodles of energy pent up inside of me. I got up, testing my legs a bit first, and went into the bathroom to change. The clothes i brought with me was a black T-shirt and white shorts that reached my knee. I was still wearing my necklace, and i resolved never to take it off, no matter what the circumstance. When i finished getting dressed, i went out of the too crowded hotel room and downstairs into the lobby. I felt like taking a walk, so i did. The fresh air felt nice after being inside for so long, and it was good to stretch my legs. After i circled around the block, i headed back, people were probably waking by now. I said hello to a young looking receptionist as i passed, and she excitedly greeted me back. I decided to go to my hotel room before checking back, so i could get some things. When i opened the door, i heard some strange noises, but they almost immediately ceased. When i rounded past the bathroom, i saw Kiro, and then Cindy in bed together. I flipped out and ran back out, slamming the door behind me. I stood there for a few moments, shocked and horrified, unable to move.


	3. Lost

Er... THIRD CHAPPY :D well.. i'd like to thank Honhiry and The Lone Cinder for liking my story and pushing me to continue on it.. mwahaha oh how i torture you two.. :D

--

I stood outside of my hotel room and waited for someone to come out. When they did, it was Cindy, who was blushing again "Nothing happened, we just wanted to lay together, away from prying eyes." she reassured me. I sighed thankfully and grabbed my necklace. The longer i had it, the more i held onto it when i was nervous. I decided i would leave them alone and let them sleep in, so i walked back to CB's hotel room. Only Yu was there, he told me everyone else was getting breakfast. I was slightly shaking, still shocked. It had cooled down since i found out nothing happened between them, and nothing would, but nevertheless, iw as still shaking. "Do you like your necklace?" he asked me. "Yes, very much." I replied. Lately, all the things i had been fainting over, became very dear to me. Yu was happy that i liked it so much, and he motioned for me to sit down next to him. I hesitated, scared of what he was going to do to me, but i went anyway. He wrapped his arms around me and stared out the window, lost in thought.

_Forever, is how long ill be there for you._

_Forever, is how long ill love you._

_Angel, where are your wings?_

_They left me when i came down for you._

_They will return._

_Angel, where is your halo?_

_It left me when i reached up for you._

_It will return._

**A Few Hours Earlier (from Cindy's View)**

I woke up with kiro holding me. It was nice to be so close to someone. Kiro.. more and more that name had more meaning to me. He stirred and whispered to me "Lets go to your room, its too crowded for comfort in here.". I smiled and got out of bed. Before i walked out, i asked him "Does it bother you that we haven't known eachother for very long?". "Not a bit." he grinned. We walked out into the hallway in our pajamas, and i led him to my shared hotel room. We climbed into my bed and fell back asleep. Not too long later, kiro woke me by kissing my shoulders, and up my neck to my jaw. I chuckled and smiled, making kiro smile as well. We began to talk a bit, and froze when we heard someone open the door. Kiro looked up, and so did i. It was Taii. I could feel my cheeks heatitng up, and i popped out from under the blankets. Taii had ran out and shut the door behind her almost as fast as she had come in. I went out, and sure enough, she was standing by the door. I reassured her that nothing had happened, and she seemed convinced, so she left and i went back in to kiro. "She thought we.." Kiro flinched. "Yes, but i told her what actually happened." he seemed to relax when i said that. He stared at me as i got back under the blankets "Do you find it frightening the way Yu looks at Taii?" he asked me. I looked at him softly "The one who should be frightened by it, is Taii. Its like every time he sees her, every once of anger, sadness, and fear just melts away.. Why?" I answered. "Because you stare at me that way.". I froze and looked away, he was right, i did. But the way he said it made me feel slighttly alienated, like he wanted me to stop. But there was no way she could just stop. It burned through her now, and it was renewed by every heartbeat. I looked back at him sadly, and gasped. There it was, he was staring his heart out right in front of her. I began to wonder what was with the stares, but i couldn't think of anything then him for too long. He pulled me against him and pressed his lips against mine. I responded with enthusiasm, and lost myself to him.

**11 AM Germany Time (Taii's View)**

The food in the hotel was horrible, and i found myself wishing i had a big burger, and a shake. _Its a miracle i don't weigh five tons..._ I laughed. I tossed the cereal and went outside. I was surrounded by tall buildings, fast driving cars, and people rushing about. It wasn't exactly the most peaceful place to be, but there was nowhere else, so i began to walk. I looked at my feet the whole time, and barely noticed it. I put my hands in my coat pockets, and felt around for my sunglasses. I snapped them on and continued walking. Some people, if this was happening to them, they would never leave Cinema Bizarre's sight. They'd be squealing and screaming and would probably smother all five of the band members. _Why does Yu love me? Im nothing special.. Why.. Why.. WHY? _I tripped on the curb, and fell face forward onto the sidewalk. _Oh wonderful.. i hope i didn't break my nose or something. Well, here i go again.. unconscious.. this is getting on my nerves. Ugh.. i hope someone finds me. _I could feel myself though, and at one point my back started aching realllyyy bad... But then i was transported to a soft surface.. _Ahh.. much better... Oh god.. i hope im not being kidnapped by some freak or something. _

I woke up in a hospital bed. How ironic. There was a needle jabbed in my arm for the IV. I looked at it and screamed my lungs out. Fear.. of.. needles... A nurse came running in, and started scrambling about trying to figure out what was wrong with me. "GET IT OUT OF ME!!" i shreiked at her as loud as i could. All she did was repeat nervously that i needed it. She looked concerned though, but it wasn't enough to keep me quiet. Finally, a doctor came in and took it out gently, and i calmed down. The doctor looked at me worriedly "You nearly gave yourself a concussion.". "Well im lucky i didn't!" i snapped at him "How did i get here?". "A strange looking young man brought you here and told us what he thought had happened." he responded. "WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE??" i interrogated him loudly. "Um... He had black and red, weirdly styled hair. He was wearing makeup and had a bunch of peircings. He seemed really worried though, he was crying." the doctor told me. "Is he still here? Tell him to come in!" i didn't wait for a yes or no. "Yes he's still here, im going to head off, tell the nurse to get him." And the doctor walked out. I quickly told the nurse what i wanted, and she went out to find him.

Almost a few seconds later, she opened the door and let in a messy looking Yu. "How did you find me?" I asked. His makeup was all over, apparently he had been crying. "You didn't come back for a long time so i went to look for you in the direction the others pointed you had gone in. I found you on the ground, with a bloody forehead. And i think you know what happens after that." he laughed nervously. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at me, like he was hesitating, holding back. "What's.. wrong?" I began to panic. "Im going on tour with CB for two months.. I don't think it would be so good for you to fall in love with someone who isn't going to be there for you.." He backed up a few steps. He looked like he was dying to tell me something... "No... You cant leave me.." I started to cry. "I want to do what's best for you.." his eyes began to tear up. "No! Thats not what's best for me! You don't know what you're talking about!" I was sobbing fully now, and yelling. He looked like he would either run out, or flood me in a wave of kisses and forget he just said that. And then he walked out. As soon as the door shut i began screaming and wailing and sobbing, while choking on my tears. The nurse came in again and tried to calm me down, but nothing worked.. Nothing could make me happy again.

They said it would be two more days before i could go home, and my mom wanted me to fly back to America, with Carly and Badger.. Cindy too. I spent both days crying, not once i stopped, even if i tried to, i couldn't. Carly visited me, and nearly broke out crying from seeing me in this state. Badger was afraid to visit me, because she was more susceptable to waterworks then most. She told me what had happened with cinema bizarre lately, but they said they had to go back to their hotel because they were leaving to go on tour. I just laid there and listened to her, still crying. "I haven't seen Yu though.." She continued, making me sob violently. "What happened to make you so sad?" she asked, worried. I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard enough to keep me from screaming. "Ask.. s-strify.." i sputtered and began weeping again. Carly looked at me like if i continued, my eyes would dry up into little raisins and my face would soon fall off with the tears. Normally, i would have laughed at that thought.. I emptied my mind, after a long struggle, forcing myself to forget about everything. I held back the tears and laid there on the hospital bed, waiting to be taken home.

I woke up in my hotel room, which was strange, because everyone had made plans for my mom to come and go with me on the flight home.. I was happy to see i was still here though, i had learned to love germany. I was surrounded by gifts, and very happy looking Carly and Badgers. "What is going on.." i groaned and closed my eyes again. I heard Cindy speak, i hadn't seen her.. "We made arrangements for you to stay in germany. Well, all of us to stay in germany. We bought a really nice apartment for all of us to share in a building a few blocks away.. Its in the same building as Cinema Bizarre's!.". I felt sick, like i was going to vomit or something. Me, as young as i am.. Living in the country.. no, building, that the love of my life who had left me lives in. Oh god.. this was going to be hell. I would have to restrain myself with chains or something to keep myself from going to his apartment and attaching myself to him. After all he had said to me.. I clutched my necklace. He didn't actually love me. It was too good to be true, and therefore, it was all a lie. "Thank you.." i was glad i would never have to go back.. Though it would be hard living in a country where you cant understand anyone. I will have to learn German. "What are the gifts about?" i wondered outloud. "Cinema bizarre dropped of gifts, they heard you were in the hospital. We also went shopping for get well soon gifts.. And here they are." Carly looked proud. I grabbed a bright green one and ripped it open. It had a tag that said 'from strify' on it, and i frowned. I really didn't want to be reminded of them.. I never wanted to hear their music, see their names.. Nothing that had to do with them.

I popped the lid off of it to reveal an experts art set. It included pastels, different varieties of manga markers, pencils, paint brushes, erasers, everything imaginable. I felt tears well up, and i fought them back as i shut the lid and set the box to my side. Next was a blue and pink one, which i found the wrapping paper quite repulsive. It was from Badger. Inside, was a T-shirt that said Cinema Bizarre on it. I kept back a sobbing snarl, and smiled while telling her thanks. There was an ironically black one, from luminor, and it contained fingerless gloves. I put them on and reached for the next gift. It was from Kiro. It was a big fat sketch pad that i immediately loved. Cindy got me a video game, Carly some manga's. Shin got me a gift card to barnes and nobles, the book store, and i finally got to the one that mattered most. It was a poorly wrapped box from Yu. I took it slowly and carefully opened it. There was a letter, and a smaller box inside. Inside the box was a silver ring, with diamonds stretching around it. It was incredibly beautiful, and only made me cry again. I rolled open the letter and read,

_Dear Taii,_

_Im so sorry.. I just cant stand seeing your face every time i walk away from you for one of our concerts.. I cant keep pulling away, and coming back just to be pulled away again. It's not fair to you, and not just that.. I don't feel like i know how to make you happy.. You deserve someone who can do that, and more. Anyway, i hope you like the ring. It reminded me of you, so i got it for you. _

_My sweet, im sorry i had to tear us apart.._

_Oh god what have i done.._

_I would have hurt you more if i'd have stayed._

_Im sorry.._

When i finished reading, i found myself crying just as hard as i had when i was in the hospital. "No.. No! No!NO!" i began yelling. Cindy shook me and calmed me down, all three of them were beginning to stress out. "Calm down. It was all an illusion. Forget about him, and come with us to our new apartment. Taii, forget about it.. For the sake of your well being." She was right, i needed to calm down and focus on other things. He never really loved me, so just get on with life. "We will help you carry your gifts." Badger said, and grabbed a few, Carly and Cindy following after. I grabbed the last one, it was of course the one from Yu, and i clutched it tightly as i followed them. We arrived at an incredible apartment, that was spacious, had lots of windows, and as they said, way too cheap. I smiled and called the biggest room. We all set down the stuff we had been carrying, and i retreated to my new room as they went out to cook something. I fell asleep on the bed, and when i woke, there was a wonderful smell in the air. Like a zombie, i wafted out of bed and into the kitchen. "What is that smell?" i groaned. Cindy laughed "Spahgetti!" she handed me a plate of delicious looking noodles and sauce. I ate happily, and rather quickly, and when i was done, if i ate another bite, i would explode. "mmm good" i smiled and patted my full stomach. Carly chuckled and turned on the TV that they had bought for the apartment. It was uninteresting and bored me to death, so i retreated back into my room.

_Dear Yu,_

_I know you think that was the right, and honorable thing to do.. But you are just tearing me to peices. It takes everything to keep from cry--_

Scratch that.

_Yu,_

_I love you, i love you, i love you--_

Er.. Scratch that too.

_Dear Yu,_

_I love you so much.. I would be perfectly fine whenever you went on tour.. Im not as fragile as you think i am. Do you really love me? If you did you wouldn't have left... Its true, you are just a one night stand kind of guy. You cant handle love.. Just don't lie._

_-Taii_

Cindy agreed to mail it for me, because she was the only one who knew where their apartment was, and i was too upset to go mail it myself. She said she'd slide it under their door and they'd get it when they came back from tour. I had nothing to do, was too tired to read, and TV bored me. I shuffled through my mound of gifts and pulled out the ring. I slipped it on my finger and stared at it. "Yu.." i started crying again. I grabbed the art set, and the sketchbook and went into the living room to draw. What came out, was a picture of Yu. I hadn't specifically intended to draw him, i just let all my feelings out on the page.. And my feelings were of Yu. I sighed and slapped the sketchbook shut, not wanting to see his face. Carly turned on a movie, she had chosen a romance, of all things. I watched it anyway, and thought about how addicted to love i was. I frowned, and went into my room to fetch my notebook. I had thought of a few things, and i wanted to write them down before i forgot them.

_I wrote a song for you._

_You do love me.._

_To the point that I'm killing myself without you._

_Why the hell are you doing this then?_

_To protect you.._

_You aren't protecting, you're destroying._

_I wrote a song for you.._

_You already mentioned that._

_Do you want to hear it?_

_More then you know._

_Here goes.._

"Yu!" i shouted, and began sobbing all over again. I really was getting good at the waterworks. I laid on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. I knew i was waiting for something.. Something that would never come. I waited for one week, and the whole time i never left the apartment. My friends began to whisper about things, and i caught 'Cinema Bizarre is back!'. I froze on my way to the kitchen, dropping my book. _Why are they back so soon?? _"Oh my god..." i managed to say, before running out. I practically flew down four stories of stairs, and stopped at CB's apartment. I held my hand at the door, and swallowed. _What am i doing... They're going to think I'm desperate.. Oh wait.. i am desperate. _I bit my lip again _Im getting Yu back._ And i knocked fast, and roughly. Strify opened the door, looking put out by the loud knocking. I shoved past him and searched for Yu. Strify looked like he completely understood, and he pointed to a room at the end of the small hall. I stood there for a few moments, and ran for the door.

This moment, me opening the door.. It was such a movie moment. Either he would be there, and want me back, or he would be making out with some other girl. Either i would be content for the rest of my life, or exist with a big fat hole in my chest until the day i died. How strange it was, like in a book. The delaying.. What would be behind the door? I saw my hand on the knob, and i was exerting energy to open it, but nothing was happening. I felt my hair in the air behind me, because i was running. This was strange.. Being frozen like this, and being fully able to think. Maybe i was just thinking incredibly fast.. It felt just weird at first, but then suddenly, full blown panic fell down on me. My hair let gravity take hold, and i pushed open the door. I could feel myself sweating from the panic and nervousness. I blinked, and i never realized before how incredibly long they took. There he was.. alone, with his guitar. I ran forward and pushed us into a crushing kiss. He wrapped his arms around me.. and he kissed me back. _He's kissing me back.. Thank you, i cant believe this.. Thank you.. _He still loves me.. When we parted for air, he managed to speak "I cant believe i did that.. What is wrong with me? I love you so much..". All i could do was look at him, and focus on holding back more of those damn tears. He chuckled, apparently he had dropped his guitar when i attacked him by kiss.

Life is painful, and life is sweet. Right now, it was being unbelievably sweet. Plain old me, in love with the band member of Cinema Bizarre. That was such a weird concept to grasp. Yu leaned over me and stared at me.

_Love, i see it in your eyes._

_Im not surprised._

_Don't ever do that again._

_I wont, i promise._

_I drew you a week ago.._

_My sweet._

_You get easily distracted.._

_You stray from subject too often._

_Well, its hard to keep speaking of one thing for too long._

_We aren't exactly speaking.._

_Thats true. But its a form of communication that involves subjects._

_Forget logic!_

He leaned forward and kissed me, erasing whatever snappy comeback i was about to shoot at him. It was impossible to think when he was practically tasting my stomach... A urge in the back of my emotions wanted to vomit, but i ignored it. I put my hand on the back of his head and continued to kiss him, he showed no signs of stopping. With my back on the bed, there was no way to pull back either.. _Great, now that I'm at his mercy we could be at this for hours.. _If i could, right now i'd be scowling. I tried to say something, but it came out as a series of grunts, which Yu paid no attention to. _I feel a hand.. no, two.. What's he doing..? _Then it dawned on me.. My sanity snuck away when i wasn't watching, and left me to Yu. _Well.. this is about to get graphic isn't it.._

_Calm down.._

_You expect me to be calm?_

_No, thats why I'm telling you to calm down._

_And as always, you're right._

_Of course i am, I'm older._

_Older has absolutely nothing to do with this._

_Haha, but its a perfectly good weapon of words._

_Oh just shut up and finish what you started.._

Yu laughed, and continued. This was going to be different..


End file.
